dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Niel
Perfil thumb|250px|Niel *'Nombre :' 니엘 / Niel. *'Nombre real:' 안 다니엘 / Ahn Daniel *'Apodos: '''Gooby Fish, Labios de salchicha, FullLips12, ShiniPans *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Modelo, MC y Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: ' Anyang-Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'''Estatura: 180cm *'Peso:' 62kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Familia:' Padres, Hermano mayor por 1 año (Ahn David) y hermano menor por 3 años(Ahn Bosung) *'Agencia:' **T.O.P Media (Corea del Sur) **Universal Music Japan (Japón) Biografía Él soñaba en convertirse en jugador de fútbol pero cuando vio al actor infantil Yoo Seungho en la película "The Way Home" cuando estaba en 4º grado, se interesó por la actuación. Como la madre de Niel apoyaba a su hijo quién quería ser actor, fue capaz de asistir a una escuela de actuación. En 5º grado pasó una gran audición y empezó en el drama "Children's Chorus", así fue como consiguió salir en una película en sus actividades como actor. Cuando hacia sus actividades como actor infantil, escuchó de casualidad la canción "Ben" de Michael Jackson y Niel cambió de sueño. Para llegar a ser cantante tuvo que trabajar muy duro, para lograr entrenar su voz. Dramas *Descendants of the Airport (Naver TV, 2016) *Sweden Laundry (MBC 2014)'' cameo episodio'' 5. *Entertain us (MNET 2014) *Two Weeks (MBC, 2013) cameo episodio 10 *Do You Know Tae-Kwon-Do? (KBS2, 2012) *I Am Legend (SBS, 2010) Cameo con Teen Top *641 Families (KBS2, 2005) *Children's Chorus (2004) Películas *Swag (2019) *My 11th Mother (2007) Musicales o Teatro * 2017: ALTAR BOYZ * 2019: King Arthur Discografía Mini Álbum 'Mini Album Repackage' Single Programas de TV * 2017: KBS2 Immortal Song con Ricky, Rock Hyun y Hyuk Jin el (18/02/17) * 2017: SBS Now Jeong Dae Man Mobidic Overwatch TEEN TOP vs BAP ep.2O-¿? (junto con Chun Ji y Ricky) *'2017': MBC Idol Star Athletics Championships *'2016': KBS2 Immortal Song 2: Legendary harmony with Lee Seungchul and singers (con Chang Jo) *'2016': MBC Idol Star Athletics Championships *'2016:' KBS Gag Concert con Ricky y Chang Jo (31/01/16) *'2015': KBS2 Immortal Song 2 (con L.Joe) *'2015:' KBS2 Immortal Song 2 (con Chang Jo y Chung DaEun) *'2015:' SBS Running Man (Ep.406 22/11/15) *'2015:' KBS2 Dream Team Season 2 en Tailandia (con Ricky, grabación 04/10/15) *'2015': KBS2 Immortal Song 2 Chuseok Special ( con Chang Jo). *'2015': KBS2 Cool Kids on the block (18/08/15 ep. de natación) *'2015': KBS Hello Counselor (Ep. 240 con C.A.P, ChunJi, Ricky y ChangJo. 31/08/15) *'2015: '''KBS2 Immortal Song 2: The men of Immortal Songs mesmerize the ladies (con Chang Jo 2015.08.15) *'2015': MBC Idol Star Athletics Championships (10/08/15) *'2015:' SBS Finding Genius (05.08.15) *'2015': Weekly Idol (24/06/15) * '''2015: '''KBS2 Global Request Show: A Song for You (Ep. 23 con 100%). * '''2015': KBS2 MV Bank Stardust (con Chun Ji y Ricky, 30.04.15) * 2015: SBS Oh! My Baby el Sábado 28 de Marzo, 5PM KST (con Chun Ji) * 2015: KBS2 Escape Crisis no.1 (con Chun Ji, 27.04.15) * 2015: '''Arirang TV After School Club (21.04.15) * '''2015: MBC Infinity Challenge el Sábado 21 de Marzo a las 6:25pm KST * 2015: SBS Oh! My Baby el Sábado 21 de Marzo a las 5pm KST * 2015: '''Arirang TV Simply K-Pop (20.04.15) * '''2015: KBS Star Golden Bell "New Year´s Special" (11.03.15) * 2015: '''KBS Vitamin (11 de marzo). * '''2015: KBS2 Hello Conseulor (09 de marzo). * 2015: Ystar Gourmet Road (Ep. 224, 07 de marzo). * 2015: tvN live: Saturday Night Live Korea (07 de marzo, trasmisión en vivo). * 2015: MBC Weekly Idol ( Ep.188 - 04/03/15 con L.Joe, C.A.P y Ricky). * 2015: ''' KBS2 Stardust (04 de marzo) * '''2015: SBS Night TV Entertainment (Live: 25 de febrero). * 2015: '''Arirang Simply Kpop (23.02.15) * '''2015: '''MBC Idol Star Athletics, Archery, Futsal Championship (19.02.15). * '''2015: '''MBC Idol Sports Championship (19.02.15). * '''2015: SBS Running Man (Cap. 233 -8/Febrero). * 2015: '''KBS2 Dream Team 2 (8/Febrero). * '''2015: '''MNET's 4 Things Show: Outrageous Interview ( 27/Enero, 6PM KST.). * '''2015: KBS Global Request Show: A song for you 4 (ep.1) * 2015: '''KBS2 Immortal Song 2 ( 24/Enero y 31/Enero). * '''2014: JTBC Hidden Singer, "100 people; 100 Songs -Going to the end" (14/noviembre). * 2014: JTBC Hidden Singer, "100 people; 100 Songs -Going to the end" (21/noviembre). * 2014: MBC Weekly Idol ( grabación el Martes 18 de Noviembre, trasmisión pendiente). * 2014: MBC True Justice (participación como Mc, inicio el jueves 18 de diciembre). * 2014: KBS2 Inmortal song 2 (con 100% Rokhyun y HyukJin) * 2014: KBS 2TV, HAPPY SUNDAY Mamma Mia (con su mamá) * 2014: KBS2 Inmortal Song 2 (como solista en 2 ocasiones) * 2014: SBS Law of the Jungle Temporada 3 (Océano Índico: 11-Julio-2014 al 05-Septiembre-2014.) * 2014: KBS2 Dream team * 2014: KBS Inmortal Song 2 (16/agosto con L.Joe) * 2014: MBC Infinite Dream Concert. * 2014: '''KBS Global Request Show: A song for you 3 (ep.10 con Teen Top) * '''2014: ASC Arirang-After School Club (transmisión en vivo 15/09/2014) * 2014: KBS Open Concert (16/09/2014) * 2014: '''KBS1 Love Request (20/09/14) * '''2014: MBC Idol Music Festival: Kpop Expo in Asia (21/09/14) * 2014: Pops In Seul (22/09/14). * 2014: JTBC Hidden Singer ( con ChunJi el 27 de septiembre) * 2014: KBS Vitamin (con ChunJi transmisión el 1° de octubre). * 2014: MBC Weekly Idol (08/10/2014). * 2014: Arirang TV Simply KPOP * 2014: '''KBS2 Inmortal Song 2 (con ChangJo, 25/Octubre). * '''2013: MBC KPop Star Olympics * 2013: '''KBS 2TV, HAPPY SUNDAY Mamma Mia (con su mama) * '''2013: '''KBS Vitamin (con Chunji)' * '''2013: '''MBC Kpop Star Athletic Championship * '''2013: '''KBS2' Inmortal Song 2 (junto C.A.P, ChunJi & Chang Jo 4 veces) * '''2013: KBS2 Inmortal Song 2 (con 100%: con Rokhyun, HyukJin y JongHwan) * 2013: Wide M Open Studio * 2013: Full House * 2013: KBS2 Inmortal Song 2 (Octubre con L.Joe , ChunJi y ChangJo). * 2013: MBC Weekly Idol (2 veces con Teen Top) * 2013: '''Hello Conseulor ( con ChunJi). * '''2013: '''Generation Gonggam Saturday. * '''2013: '''SBS Smile People. Video * '''2013: SBS Star King (con ChunJi). * 2013-2014:'''Firsts of Shaolin Temple. * '''2012: '''Star King (con Ricky y L.Joe) * '''2012: '''MBC KPop Star Olympics * '''2012: '''MBC Kpop Star Athletic Championship * '''2012: Weekly Idol (2 veces con Teen Top) * 2012: Ms. & Mr. Idol (con Chunji y Ricky) * 2012: Dream Team Season 2 * 2011: Star King (ChunJi y C.A.P) * 2011: Moon Night 90 (con Ricky & Changjo) * 2011: '''MBC Idol Star Olympics * '''2011: '''MBC Flower Bouquet (episodio 8). * '''2011: MBC''' Idol Star Athletics Championship * '''2011: Beatles Code 1 (solo) * 2010: 'Star Cam (con Teen Top) Programas de Radio *'2015: MBC Three Wheels Avance (26/10/15) *'2015:' KBS Kpop Planet Radio con Chun Ji (O3/O7/15) *'2015:' MBC FM radiocon MC Park Jun Hyung y Jung Kyung Mi (06/03/15) *'2015': KBS World Arabic Radio con MC Farah (06/03/15) *'2015': KBS Cool FM Suju Kiss the Radio (05/03/15) *'2015:' SBS PowerFM Kim Changryul Old School (22/02/15) *'2015:' SBS Power FM Young Street New Year (15/02/15) * 2015: ''' Sukira Kiss Radio (15/02/15) * '''2014: '''MBC FM4U Sunny FM Date, 8PM KST (12/11/14) * '''2012: ShimShim Tapa Radio (04/03/2012) * 2012: ShimShim Tapa Radio (12/02/2012) * 2012: ShimShim Tapa Radio (28/01/2012) * 2011: Shim Shim Tapa Radio (25/12/2011) * 2011: '''Shim Shim Tapa Radio (18/12/2011) * '''2011: '''MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (30/08/2011 con Ricky) * '''2011: MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (28/09/2011 con Ricky) * 2011: '''MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (dias 05, 12, 19 de Octubre con Ricky) Composiciones * '''Letra y Composición: ** 2015: "Affogato" -'oNIELy' ** 2015: "Memory"- álbum Repackage Spring Love. * Letra, Composición y Arreglos: ** 2015: "Please" - NATURAL BORN TEEN TOP ** 2016: "Liar"- Red Point mini álbum Colaboraciones *The Grasshoper Song- Sunny Hill, (Presentación en vivo, sustituyendo a Jang Hyun). 10/02/2012 *Be my Girl- Juniel (Presentacion en vivo: espacial de Navidad). *A Whole new world- Song Ji Eun (2013, KBS Gayo Daejun). *Korea-China FriendShip Concert Special Stage (2013, con Junho, Seung Ho y Anson Hu) *M! Countdown KCON 2014: Friday-IU (08/09/14) Anuncios *'2014:' Revista Ceci and Pancoat (junto con TEEN TOP) *'2013: '''Fanta CF (con Lee Kwang Soo y Jung Eun Ji) *'2013:' VOGUE GIRL (junto a C.A.P & Changjo) *'2013: Revista NYLON edicion de Diciembre (junto con TEEN TOP y 100%). *'''2012: Be atoy (junto a Teen Top) *'2012:' sketcher (junto a Teen Top) *'2012:' Michiko London (uniformes , junto con TEEN TOP) *'2011: '''BSQT CF (marca de zapatos) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo k-pop:' TEEN TOP. ** '''Posición: '''Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Educación:' **Heungjin High School **Universidad Sungkyul: Actuación *'Fanclub: EmotioNiel *'''Apodos: Emotional Voice, Goby Fish, Labios de salchichas (apodo dado por Chun Ji), Cerdito *'Religión:' Cristiana. * Idiomas: 'Coreano, japones. * '''Especialidades: '''Actuación, Natación y Guitarra Acústica * '''Mascota: '''Perro de nombre Kkangkkangie de la raza Cocker Spaniel. *'Comparte habitación con: Chang Jo y los perritos (Kkangkkangie, el perrito de Niel y Jjongie, el perrito de ChangJo). Ocasionalmente Byung Hun duerme en la habitación con ellos. *'Origen de su nombre:' Su nombre "Daniel" fue dado gracias a que su padre es Pastor, como lo dijeron los miembros en Beatles Code 2> *'Licencia de Conducir: '''Si. Niel comento en "Teen Top Never stop en Guam" las razones por las que a CAP le costo tanto pasar las pruebas de conducir, y son: debido a que maneja a exceso de velocidad, no respeta las marcas del carril y no hace caso de las señales de tránsito. *sufre de Aracnofobia (miedo a las arañas). * Con quien más pelea dentro del grupo es' L.Joe *Es considerado el miembro con los labios más sexys. *En un programa con 100%, dijo que podía ser reconocido fácilmente debido a sus labios. Que como tiene labios gruesos, si lo ven caminando por la calle algún día dirán "Oh, ¡mira! ¡Es ese chico que tiene 2 salchichas en los labios!". *Quedó en 3er lugar en el show de MBC Miss & Mr. Idol Korea, después de Wooyoung de 2PM y Lee Joon. * En el Idol Star Alkkagi Match, Niel le gano jugando a Key de SHINee y G.NA, los jurados le dijeron que es el Messi del Alkkagi * Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Hoon de U-KISS y E-Young de After School *Andy dijo en el programa Radio Star, que Niel fue invitado a salir por una miembro de JYP cuyo nombre empieza con "S", entre las candidatas estaría Sohee, Sunmi y Suzy. Luego se disculpó ya que se volvió un escándalo en el que salió más afectado Niel, Andy dijo que ahora será más prudente al hablar. *En un programa de radio L.joe dijo que sentía pena por Niel ya que durante la etapa de Clap le dio un beso en la emisora de radio y le pidió disculpa entonces Niel respondió ¿y si no quiero aceptar tus disculpas? a lo que confesó que ese fue su primer beso los miembros rieron diciendo ¿es enserio? ¿están bromeando? también en las mismas confesiones Niel dijo que conocía mucho el corazón de Chunji. * Durante el programa de HAPPY SUNDAY Mamma Mia', Niel participó en un concurso de beber leche más rápido, quedando en el puesto 1º y ganando 5Kg de carne. *Él quería invitar a Chris Brown para su showcase con Teen Top. *Ganó Inmortal Song 2 junto a Rokhyun y Hyukjin de 100%. *Teen Top donó sus objetos personales a 'Star Donation Event' para familias de bajos recursos. Niel donó su collar; hubo un total de 867 ofertas y el precio más alto ofertado para un articulo donado fue para el brazalete de Ricky , seguido por los DVD autografiados de Girls' Generation y luego el collar de Niel, esté fue subastado por 441,000 wons (aproximadamente en $397 USD). *Tiene una cafetería llamada "Cafe DaNi". La cafetería ha cambiado de ubicación a un lugar más grande, debido al éxito. *Cantó el himno nacional de Corea en un partido de Béisbol en el estadio Jamsil. *A inicios del 2014 pasó a formar parte del elenco regular de Inmortal Song 2. *Es amigo desde la infancia de Kim Moon Kyu del grupo HOTSHOT. *Es gran amigo de Sungyeol de INFINITE. ** Niel le regaló unos zapatos deportivos a Sungyeol, solo como muestra de su afecto. ** En algunos programas de variedades se ha confirmado que Sungyeol y Niel son amigos íntimos; como fue el caso del programa de All Star Olympics y Idol Sport Champion Ship. ** Sungyeol le mando mensajes a Niel en el programa "This is INFINITE" (cap. 5) y Niel le contestaba de inmediato ** Niel llamo a Sungyeol por teléfono en el programa "Teen Top Never Stop in Guam" (cap. 1), en dicha llamada mantenían una conversación con lenguaje casual a pesar de que hay entre ellos 3 años de diferencia. ** Sungyeol llamó a Niel en el porgrama "Kiss The Radio". ** Niel llamó a Sungyeol para el cuestionario rápido de Sukira "Kiss de Radio" (23/09/2014). ** Sunyeol llamó a Niel en el programa KBS A Song For You (09/08/15). *Fans de Niel recaudaron dinero para la instalación de 1 pozo de agua potable en Cambodia en su honor como regalo de su cumpleaños el 16 de agosto del 2013; el 2° regalo fue la fundación de una escuela en Cambodia, a la cual podrán asistir 400 niños y además cuenta con un pozo de agua potable, este segundo regalo fue dado por el día de la mayoría de edad de Niel en el 2014. * Niel no presta dinero. * Al observar las ultimas presentaciones pensó que su piel es mala en esos días. * Niel participara en el nuevo programa de variedades de la MBC: True Justice, el cual comenzará a trasmitirse el 18 de diciembre; el programa trata sobre como resolver problemas de la población local, el cual contara con invitados y animadores, es uno de los programas de la MBC en transmitirse por 4 canales de la televisora. ** La Página Oficial del programa de variedades "True Justice" donde Niel sera uno de los MC esta abierta. * Niel sufre de ansiedad social, y Byung Hun a mencionado que Niel es el que recibe más mensajes de odio. ** Niel dijo en MNET's 4 Things Show: "Después de haber cometido un error en el escenario, las personas se convierte en algo que me da miedo, no confió mucho en la gente, antes cuando estaba en el colegio no lo veía de esa manera, creo que después de empezar a trabajar me he convertido así, yo no salgo mucho, me entretengo con los vídeo-juegos y me recuesto para jugar con el celular, no puedo vencer la soledad, pero solo tengo que soportarlo ". * En el programa de MNET's 4 Things Show: Outrageous Interview, se escucha por primera vez una de las canciones compuesta por Niel '''"Affogato". * En el MV del solo de Niel "LoveKiller" se puede ver que en el celular de la modelo aparece el nombre de L.Joe, ya que en la historia del MV la mujer engañaba a Niel con un hombre (L.Joe). * Como promesa si ganaba 1° lugar con "LoveKiller" en los programas de música, Niel dijo que cargaría a Andy, lo cumplió en el Music Bank al obtener su 1era victoria. * Niel dijo en una entrevista, en #Hagtag, que se habia demorado 60 horas grabar su MV LoveKiller * En un episodio de Weekly Idol Niel trato besar a L.joe a lo que Chunji dijo: Aahh sus labios , ante esto niel se toco los labios y sonrió sonrojándose. * Le dio su primer beso a ChangJo accidentalmente en el programa Teen Top & 100% Rising Brothers en el capítulo 7 de la segunda temporada. * Para el programa New Year Special 2015 Star Golden Bell, Niel se disfrazo de oveja, debido a que estuvo en el Juego "Encuentra a Kangnam" el cual consistía en encontrar a Kangnam entre 6 Idol´s disfrazados. ** Cuando Niel era el personaje de la oveja causo ternura entre los concursantes y la audiencia, al hacer un baile sexy, al jugar charadas y responder preguntas rápidas. * Amigos Idol´s de Niel: ** Kyung (Block B): es un buen amigo de Kyung debido a que sus padres son pastores de la Iglesia, además Niel suele platicar, salir y recientemente asistió al cumpleaños de Kyung. ** Jung Yihan (The Nut´s) y Sohyun . ** V.HAWK y Feeldog * Niel ganó un concurso de triciclo cuando tenía 4 años y se ganó una esponja y unos guantes de caucho para lavado. * Cuando CAP estaba en una piscina en el extranjero se estaba ahogado, así que Niel fue a salvarlo ya que sabía nadar, pero casi se ahogan juntos. * En su visita a Weekly Idol como solista, se dijo que Niel es como un hijo para Defconn. * En su visita en Weekly Idol como solista, CAP reveló que escribió una canción para su album, sin embargo Niel no la aceptó ya que era una balada y esas canciones no son su estilo. * Co-compuso la canción 'Be Mine' para el grupo J-POP 'FlowBack'. * Participó en el musical ALTAR BOYZ en Japón el 25, 26 y 27 de Agosto del 2017 junto a Takuya de Cross Gene y Chansung de 2PM. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Cafeteria Dani Galería Niel_teen_top_459779.jpg Niel2.jpg Niel3.jpg Niel4.jpg Niel5.jpg Niel6.jpg Niel7.jpg Niel8.jpg Videografía Niel - Lovekiller| Lovekiller 4show Ep.3 Niel Teentop Niel's Self Composed Song M V made in 4show| Affogato Niel - Spring Love (Feat. JUNIEL)| Spring Love NIEL - Love Affair M V|Love Affair Niel - Love Affair (Solo Dance Ver.)| Love Affair (Solo Dance Ver.) NIEL(니엘) X JUSTHIS(저스디스) 잘 지내? (What's good?) M V| NIEL & JUSTHIS - What's good? NIEL(니엘) X JUSTHIS(저스디스) 잘 지내? (What's good?) M V Dance ver.| NIEL & JUSTHIS - What's good? (Dance ver.) MV NIEL(니엘) (TEEN TOP) BEHIND YOU(너의 뒤에서)| Behind You Categoría:T.O.P Media Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KMC Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2015